This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Air and fuel flow into and out of the cylinders may be controlled by a valvetrain. The valvetrain may include a camshaft that actuates intake and exhaust valves and thereby controls the timing and amount of air and fuel entering the cylinders and exhaust gases leaving the cylinders. The timing of the intake valve or throttle body opening may control air pressure (vacuum) within the intake manifold at less than full engine load.